my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unsolid Attack
Unsolid Attack is a Quirk which is used by Kogeki Katakunai. Information Unsolid Attack is classified as an Emitter Quirk. It gives Kogeki the ability to make unsolid objects interactable to everything and everyone other than himself. Kogeki can also have objects he touches be treated as if they were apart of his body, causing them to be unaffected by his quirk like as if it was apart of his body. He can also control the things he makes interactable to an extent, even to the point that he can even condense them and have them attach onto an object. Usage Limitations * Using his quirk fatigues his muscles. * Although Kogeki can keep an object interactable for as long as he wants, it continues to fatigue his muscles as long as he keeps them that way. * Although he can use his sword to cut and block things he makes interactable, he can't physically touch them himself. * He can only extend his quirk's influence to have objects be treated as if they were apart of his body up to the size of 2 people, although about 1/3rd of a person is usually taken by his clothes and sword. Techniques Unsolid Sword: Kogeki uses his quirk on and condenses air and has it attach to his sword, giving it a layer of protection and enhancing its sharpness. Very slightly fatigues his muscles much to maintain. Unsolid Sword Guard: Kogeki uses his quirk on and then condenses the air in the path of his sword, making a quick shield against attacks. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Body: Kogeki uses his quirk on and then condenses the air and has it attach to his body, giving it a layer of protection while also imitating the effect of enhancing his strength. Slightly fatigues his muscles to maintain. Unsolid Step: Kogeki stomps his foot onto the ground and uses his quirk on the airwaves created by it, resulting in a quick violent lashing of air around him. If someone attempts to charge him or gets in range, they'll be hit and stopped by them, while also becoming open for Kogeki to attack them. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Kick Blast: Kogeki kicks his target and on impact, has the condensed air around his foot explode, resulting in a powerful kick without recoil. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Gathering: Kogeki uses his qurik on a large amount of air around him which he can then use for other techniques. Moderately fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Charge: Kogeki condenses even more air on his sword, starting to damage its durability. It makes the sword's layer of protection even stronger and enhances it's sharpness even more. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use and maintain. Super Moves Unsolid Step Kick: Kogeki uses Unsolid Step and then uses Unsolid Kick Blast from the opening the former creates. Unsolid Field: Kogeki uses his quirk on the air surrounding him but with a lower strength than he usually does and maintains it. It's intended effect is to slow the movement and strength of people and things that enter it, allowing him more time to react to his opponents or sneak attacks. Moderately fatigues his muscles to maintain. Unsolid Wall: Kogeki controls the large amount of air he used his quirk on to create a wall in order to defend against attacks. Requires using Unsolid Gathering beforehand. Slightly fatigues his muscles to use. Unsolid Shining Sword: Kogeki condenses an extreme amount of air on his sword, creating a bright light and making the sword's layer of protection extremely strong and enhancing its sharpness to an extreme. Will break the sword it's used with after a few minutes. Requires using Unsolid Gathering beforehand. Moderately fatigues his muscles to use and maintain. Unsolid Shining Blast: Kogeki condenses the air on his sword so much that it starts to create a blinding light and becomes extremely powerful. Kogeki then slashes it down and releases all the condensed air, creating an extremely powerful house-sized explosion of blinding energy. Will break the sword it's used with. Requires using Unsolid Shining Sword beforehand. Greatly fatigues his muscles to use. Gallery UnsolidSword.gif|Unsolid Sword UnsolidSwordGuard.jpg|Unsolid Sword Guard UnsolidAttack.gif|Unsolid Step Unsolid Step Kick.gif|Unsolid Step Kick Unsolid Kick Blast.gif|Unsolid Kick Blast UnsolidField.png|Unsolid Field Unsolid Gather.gif|Unsolid Gathering Unsolid Charge.gif|Unsolid Charge Unsolid Shining Sword.gif|Unsolid Shining Sword Unsolid Shining Blast1.gif|Unsolid Shining Blast Unsolid Shining Blast2.gif|Unsolid Shining Blast Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Quirks that grant elemental bodies that would normally be immune to physical attacks by making them tangible to his techniques, as well as his allies attacks. Bad Trivia Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe